Kirby's Dream Land
Kirby's Dream Land, known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby (星のカービィ, Hoshi no Kābī?, lit. "Kirby of the Stars"), is the very first game in the Kirby series. The game was for the Game Boy and was followed by two similarly named games, Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. Story King Dedede has stolen all the food in Dream Land for himself and Kirby has to get it back before everyone starves. Gameplay Kirby's Dream Land operates similarly to other platformers during the 8-bit and 16-bit era of video games: Kirby must head right toward the goal at the end of each level while jumping over obsticles and defeating enemies. Kirby can also fly but cannot leave the screen through doing so. Like most games in the 80's and early 90's the player can accumulate points as they defeat enemies, and collect items and an extra life is granted once the player has enough points. However, the game lacks a save function so scores are not recorded. All levels are played on a two dimensional plane, allowing the player to move only left, right, up, and down. Kirby's main offensive technique is his ability to inhale enemies, objects, or food. Kirby can indefinitely inhale, and if an enemy, object, or food is in range, Kirby will eat it. When food is inhaled, it is automatically swallowed and will heal Kirby if he has any damage. When Kirby inhales an enemy or object, it remains in his mouth. At this point, Kirby can either shoot it out as a star that causes damage to anything in its path, or simply swallow it and destroy it altogether. Unlike in other games, Kirby does not gain new powers upon sucking in enemies. Spicy food is also present in several locations in the game, such as right before the fight with Kaboola. This allows Kirby to fire air puffs repeatedly without inhaling. Levels Green Greens The first level in the game, Green Greens is a green plant filled plain. * Mini-boss: Poppy Bros. Sr. * Boss: Whispy Woods Castle Lololo A haunted castle owned by Lololo who is based off the main character in the Advetnures of Lolo series * Mini-boss: Lololo * Boss: Lololo & Lalala Float Islands A chain of small tropical islands. * Mini-boss: (none) * Boss: Kaboola Bubbely Clouds A level taking place up in the clouds. * Mini-boss: Kracko Jr. * Boss: Kracko Mt. Dedede King Dedede's castle on the top of a mountain. *Mini-Bosses: All the previous stage bosses. *Boss: Dedede Legacy Kirby's Dream Land started the entire Kirby franchise, introducing characters and ideas that would appear in future instalments. Sequels to Kirby's Dream Land have appeared on more than a half-dozen video game consoles the first of which was Kirby's Adventure for the NES. In addition to being the first game, there are strong references to it in its sequels. In stage 7-6 of Kirby's Adventure (and its remake), the various rooms of the stage are modeled off of various places in Kirby's Dreamland; the stage has Green Greens music, and is even in black-and-white (except for Kirby) (In the remake, only the background is black-and-white). There are also two games that are similarly titled. In Kirby Super Star (and its upcoming remake), one sub-game is a remake of Kirby's Dreamland, called Spring Breeze. Throughout the Kirby games, there is Green Greens music in some parts. Category:Games